


Deer Twins - [FF FR GOT]

by coreylee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreylee/pseuds/coreylee
Summary: Moi, c'est Pejor Deer. Jumelle de longue date de Melior Deer et petite soeur par alliance de cookies avec Jake Deer, j'emménage dans une nouvelle ville appelée Westeros. Il y a pleins de personnes bizarres, surtout ce mec-là. Il s'appelle Gregor Clegane et il est (presque) le mec le plus populaire du lycée de mon frère ! Incroyable, ça ! Heureusement, avec Melior, on arrive dans le game du lycée de Westeros pour tous les abattre un par un ! Autant vous dire que ce sera une véritable partie de plaisir !





	Deer Twins - [FF FR GOT]

**Author's Note:**

> [[ J'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fanfiction en lisant "The Best Day - orphan account" (si ça vous intéresse)  
> Ce sont les personnages de Game of Thrones version moderne qui habitent dans la ville de Port-Réal. J'ai mis les principaux personnage et ai ajouté mes OCs :  
> Pejor Deer : incarnée par Cara Delevingne, jumelle de Melior Deer, petite soeur de Jake Deer et fille de James Deer et Claudia Deer.  
> Melior Deer : incarné par Dylan O'Brien, jumeau de Pejor Deer, petit frère de Jake Deer et fils de James Deer et Claudia Deer.  
> Jake Deer : incarné par Paul Wesley, grand frère de Pejor et Melior Deer et fils aîné de James Deer et Claudia Deer.  
> James Deer : incarné par Robert Downey Jr, père de Pejor, Melior et Jake Deer et mari de Claudia Deer.  
> Claudia Deer : incarnée par Charlize Theron, mère de Pejor, Melior et Jake Deer et femme de James Deer. Anciennement Purger. 
> 
> Passez une bonne lecture !]]

**Présentation de mes O/Cs :**

La famille Deer emménage à Port-Réal, une ville dans la région de Westeros. Il y a Pejor et Melior Deer ( **Cara Delevingne** et **Dylan O'Brien),** Jake le frère aîné ( **Paul Wesley** ) et leurs parents James ( **Robert Downey Jr.** ) et Claudia ( **Charlize Theron** ). Ils emménagent au dessus d'un restaurant appelé "La Joute" où ils cuisinent des plats maisons.

[[ A VENIR ]]


End file.
